Just walk away
by xKokurox
Summary: Kurama based pairings Warning: Implied Yaoi, So far pairings are Yusuke, Kuronue, Karasu, Yoko Kurama and now Yomi!
1. Just walk away

Just walk away

Begin

_Just walk away _

_From the past gone astray_  
  
A tall red head turn away.  
  
From a construction site shaking his head. The last site of his past.  
  
_Just walk away _

_Before you're hurt worse  
_  
Tears streamed down his face.  
  
As he remembered it all. He hung his head and muttered sorries into the still air.  
  
_Just walk away _

_From our life long lived_  
  
He shook his head again.  
  
He remembered tall bamboo sticking out of the ground in a bamboo forest.  
  
_Just walk away _

_And stop the flow of recollection_  
  
He opened his deep green eyes.  
  
To meet red ones, but he did not see the person they belonged to.  
  
_Just walk away _

_And never look back_  
  
"Baka Kitsune." A soft alto voice whispered.  
  
The red head realized who it was and smiled. It was not the small fire apparition who spoke. Instead it was another from his past. Telling him seceretly to carry on living. Telling him to be strong. Telling him he would be back.  
  
"Kuronue."  
  
_Just walk away_

_And never look back_

_Just walk away _

_And stop the flow of recollection _

_Just walk away_

_From our life long lived _

_Just walk away _

_Before you're hurt worse _

_Just walk away _

_From the past gone astray_  
  
Just walk away...a soft alto voice whispered to the empty construction site. A single drop hit the ground although there was no clouds or no person to drop it, it was followed by a blood red rose petal. A sign of the past pain and present weapon of comfort....  
  
Owari  
  
I am so proud of this. People, review and tell me how I did. Ja ne.


	2. My Will, My Love

My Will, My Love  
  
I love you, did you Know that?  
  
My love for you is so strong  
  
With you, nothing goes wrong  
  
Who do you love Kurama?  
  
You talk a lot to that fire apparition  
  
I'll find out, I'll make it my mission  
  
Why must you haunt me so?  
  
I'm restless all day and can't sleep at night  
  
I'd forever be lost, without you as my light...  
  
-Yusuke Urameshi  
  
I look at what I wrote and wonder why I signed it.   
  
I mean, what if one of the others found it and read it?  
  
Oh well, if Kurama reads it...  
  
I hope against hope we'll still be friends.  
  
Owari  
  
Azulmizu: Just so you know, i'm putting a lot of random couples with either a poem or a music-fic thingy. It's titled after the first one. Well, review and tell me how I did.   
  
Ja ne! 


	3. Delicate Death part 1

Delicate death part 1  
  
He deserves rest  
  
He deserves death  
  
A most precious...  
  
_Delicate death_  
  
A death that well save his beauty  
  
A death that suits him  
  
A death that is mercifully quick  
  
A death of release...  
  
_A delicate death_  
  
He will deny it  
  
But inside he hurts  
  
And of course  
  
Death would stop that...  
  
_A most delicate death_  
  
He deserves rest  
  
He deserves death  
  
A most precious...  
  
_Delicate death_  
  
Oh Kurama,  
  
_A most delicious delicate death_  
  
Owari  
  
I think i'm going to make a story out of this...not sure though. Review and let me know what you think! And ten cookies if you can guess the pairing! Ja ne! 


	4. Delicate Death part 2

Delicate Death Part two  
  
I can still hear him and his vows of death  
  
He told me of his plans of a 'delicate death'  
  
He's sadistic, very sadistic  
  
And i'm attracted...  
  
Shining mask  
  
gentle laugh...  
  
A sadistic crow  
  
I know...  
  
Delicate death is his vow of love  
  
to me, he's a black dove...  
  
Inari I have a problem  
  
and it's all because of him...  
  
I love him so much  
  
I give him so much trust...  
  
Is it wrong to do this?  
  
To love one's enemy?  
  
Is it okay to secretly love him?  
  
Even though he loves me too?  
  
I must know...  
  
I must find out...  
  
I must find a way...  
  
To get around this 'delicate death'...  
  
Owari  
  
Azulmizu: I am so evil.  
  
Kurama: YOU!!!!!! ( a chase ensues)  
  
Azulmizu: Well gotta go!  
  
Message to KV: Thanks for reviewing. I didn't want the pairing to be one sided, it was kind of late last night, so tacked on part 1, and here's part two! I got your reviews...E-mail me just cause you my sis! Haha! Ok, and what about that pie you promised?? I still get it right? Right?? Oh well! I'm gunna write another chapter cause I feel I kind of neglected it! Maybe not...I'm not sure... 


	5. Lovers Face

Lovers Face  
  
Someone once told me,  
That the greatest love you'll ever find.  
You won't even know the true face of.  
  
And I believe it's true,  
For you see.  
I am in love with my counter part.  
  
And I know for a fact,  
That he too loves me.  
For we know each other's every thought.  
  
And what a beautiful love it is,  
Because of the absence of bodies.  
Well, one for each of us anyways.  
  
We are almost paradox,  
Almost opposite in every way.  
But almost doesn't count, to us at least.  
  
It's even possible we're soulmates,  
That there's a red-string that connects us.  
Heart-to-heart, mind-to-mind, and soul-to-soul.  
  
But all that doesn't matter,  
For truely all that matters is the time we have together.  
And enjoying the thoughts of the other.  
  
For nothing is truely better...  
  
Author: Yes, this is a YokoxKurama poem! I would LOVE to read ANYTHING with this pairing. I mean if you think about, they could only exist in balance of two souls one body if they have some form of relationship. In my mind it's an intimate relationship. And possibly yours too. Well, review and let me know what you think! Ja! 


	6. All the things I hate about you

All the things I hate about you...

I can lie here all day,

And name all the evil things you do and say.

I hate how you're always so damn perfect and proper,

A mask that is not true, you're a stealer, not a shopper.

You're to damn afraid to face yourself, your past,

The thought of dying makes your heart go fast.

You'll deny your demon heritage, like a coward, you're pathetic

I think about who you were when things aren't hectic.

So strange, the way you've become,

and you're false form is becoming undone.

Slowly, you slip into the way you used to be,

And one day, he'll be free.

So why not let it all go?

Why not let who you are show?

I stay up night after night,

And ponder everything about you in the moonlight.

Pondering while cloaked in the night, with the sky black in hue,

Thinking about all the things I hate about you.

I hate you're new laugh,

I hate your new human half.

I hate his green eyes,

I hate all his stupid lies.

I hate his cool, calm attitude,

I hate all that he eludes.

I hate his red hair,

I hate all that wisdom he shares.

I hate how he still knows all about me,

I hate how little I know about him, it makes me seethe.

I hate it when he hangs out with THEM...

I hate...I hate how I love him...

Oh, all the things that I hate about him,

All the things I hate about you.

All the things I hate about you...Yoko Kurama, or, Suichi Minamino.

* * *

A/N: Wow...I like this...tell me what you think! Ja! 


End file.
